Undercover
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo se puede encubrir un secreto? ¿Siempre sale a la luz? Shinji y Asuka estan comprobando esa teoria. ¿Seran capaces Kaji, Misato, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke de descubrirlo o los pilotos jugaran su juego por siempre? ShinjixAsuka
1. Prologo

**Undercover  
****Prologo**

Dos años han pasado desde el terrible tercer impacto, muchos cambios y cosas han pasado desde entonces, así como algunas cosas se habían mantenido igual. El mundo estaba regresando a la normalidad, de alguna manera el antiguo verano eterno que se inició desde el segundo impacto se detuvo, dando espacio nuevamente a las cuatro estaciones de año y marcándolas notablemente. También se volvió a reconstruir Tokio-3 donde todavía residía la organización NERV.

Al término del tercer impacto se pensó que NERV había perdido su utilidad ya que la guerra en contra los Ángeles se termino, pero el miedo de los países de que volvieran a atacar aquellos extraños seres era notorio por lo que decidieron dejar funcionando aquella organización, siguiendo al mando del comandante Ikari y el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki. ¿Por qué ellos? La participación de la captura de SEELE fue completa de ambos hombres, por lo demás no se sabe mas información al respecto, aunque claro que esto se debió a la gran manipulación de informes de parte de MAGI.

Con la existencia de NERV, conllevaba la existencia de los Evangelion y a su vez a la de sus pilotos. En este momento solo existen dos de ellos, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu, los testigos oculares y de primera mano del tercer impacto al igual que Rei Ayanami. Esta ultima no sobrevivió a aquella catástrofe al ser el centro de el. Shinji sufrió mucho con su perdida ya que técnicamente era su hermana, la única a demás de su padre que podría ser una familia.

En las primeras semanas el joven Ikari no salía de su habitación, con suerte comía. Misato no sabía que hacer para animarlo, pero ocurrió algo que no se espero. Asuka simplemente entro a la habitación del tercer elegido y se encerró. Fue una larga charla nocturna entre ambos pilotos, la comandante de operaciones estaba impaciente por saber lo que sucedía ahí dentro, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo escuchar nada. Al día siguiente en la mañana Asuka salio de la habitación siendo seguida de Shinji, ambos con sinceras sonrisas en sus rostros.

Su guardiana estaba atónita e inmediatamente forzó a que ambos adolescentes expulsaran la verdad, Asuka se dedico a explicar mientras que Shinji se dirigió a hacer el desayuno, cosa que no hacia desde hace mucho. La pelirroja explico simplemente que ambos se entendieron o que llegaron a buenos términos. Su guardiana pensó que ambos se habían hecho novios a algo parecido y comenzó darles las felicitaciones a ambos. Los jóvenes, incluyendo Shinji quien salía de la cocina se miraron perplejos y se comenzaron a reír. Por un momento la adulta se sintió insultada, pero en cuanto termino la risa de los jóvenes le explicaron que ellos simplemente eran amigos, la conversación entre ellos ayudo a que se entendieran mejor, contando de su pasado y otras cosas. Misato, en un principio, los miro como si estuvieran mintiendo, de hecho eso lo pensó durante bastante tiempo, pero al pasar noto que simplemente actuaban como amigos e incluso mejores amigos, tirando sus sospechas a la basura.

Las semanas pasaron nuevamente y todos regresaron a la escuela. Toji, quien había recuperado sus miembros durante el tercer impacto, Hikari y Kensuke tuvieron la misma sorpresa con el par de pilotos. Se encontraron con una perturbadora amistad entre los pilotos, en un principio en toda la escuela hubo rumores entre ambos, era extremadamente extraño que Asuka realmente _hablara _con Shinji, e incluso que ambos se rieran, se hicieran bromas y todo eso. Aunque claro que Asuka es Asuka y Shinji es Shinji, aun discutían de vez en cuando por los descuidos de Shinji o por breves malentendidos.

Hikari en breves momentos se sentía bastante celosa de Shinji, ya que ni ella, quien era la mejor amiga de Asuka tenia una conexión como la de ellos, era como si ambos congeniaran completamente, como si cada uno supiera todo del otro, cosas que ni ella sabia de Asuka. Aunque claro que ambas jóvenes eran muy unidas, al igual que Shinji con sus amigos. De esa manera todo regreso a la normalidad o por lo menos todo se tranquilizo en la escuela y en Tokio-3.

Pero esto no duro, al cabo de un año de este suceso, paso algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba. Kaji Ryoji apareció un día en la puerta de la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu. El agente encubierto había sobrevivido y regreso una vez de que todo fuera seguro otra vez. Misato en un principio se largo a llorar de felicidad, pero de un momento a otro pidió que el hombre se fuera del lugar. Estaba claro que la mujer se encontraba resentida contra el hombre, pero este no se rindió. Con muchas dificultades logro ganar de nuevo la confianza de la mujer, nueve meses mas tarde ambos se casaron, cumpliendo la promesa que había dejado en aquella grabación hace tanto tiempo.

Ahora, tres meses mas adelante de la boda, la ahora esposa de Kaji, quien a petición se dejo el apellido Katsuragi, estaba en una reunión de maestros por sus dos encargos, no que hubieran hecho algo malo, esto era lo habitual por el semestre. Todos los apoderados estaban escuchando con atención las palabras del profesor, quien se encontraba analizando la situación actual del curso. "Srta. Katsuragi, hay varios rumores extendidos por los jóvenes de la escuela de la cuestionable relación entre sus encargados" señalo el profesor en frente a todos los adultos.

"¿Ehh? Ellos no tienen ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo, ya conoce los chismosos que son los jóvenes a esta edad" cuestiono Misato ante la acusación extraña y exagerada del profesor. Por otro lado es normal que todos piensen en ello, de todos modos son adolescentes y viven en el mismo lugar, no era para nada de extrañarse.

"¿Esta segura? Corren bastantes rumores por la escuela y seria bastante normal que la evadieran a usted" volvió a insistir el profesor.

"_¿Quién piensa que es? Es claro que ellos no harían algo así a mis espaldas, no se burlarían de mi de esa manera… ¿o si?_" Con tanta insistencia del profesor basto para hacer dudar a la mujer de sus jóvenes encargos. ¿Serian capases? De ser así, ellos le dirían ¿Verdad? "No, ellos no hacen nada de ese tipo" con esto Misato dio termino al tema del profesor, pero a pesar de eso, la semilla de la duda en la mente de Misato ya estaba plantada lo suficientemente adentro para echar raíces.

Una vez terminada la reunión de maestros, Misato regreso su departamento aun lo suficientemente dudosa de la actitud de Shinji y Asuka. Muchas ideas venían a su mente, pero no existía ninguna actitud diferente o sospechosa de ambos. Todo era normal, pero… ¿Y si todo era una simple pantalla? Ambos se estarían riendo a sus espaldas. "¡Esos pequeños infelices! ¡Nadie se burla de Misato Katsuragi!" grito furiosa ya creyendo los rumores, inmediatamente comenzó a correr en su auto, aunque para la diferencia de que los que conocieran su modo de conducir, no habría diferencia habitual, salvo el enojo en el rostro de la mujer.

Misato entro de golpe al departamento totalmente furiosa. "¡Shinji! ¡Asuka!" Grito la mujer. Asuka, quien se encontraba viendo la televisión hasta ese momento, se alarmo por el extraño grito, apago el aparato y se acerco a la mujer, Shinji por su parte se encontraba dormido, pero fue despertado y salio de su habitación pensando que algo ocurría. Salio corriendo de su habitación totalmente alarmado.

"¡Es un Ángel!" Grito el joven asustado por el grito de la mujer, mientras venia corriendo hacia la puerta. "¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ir a NERV!" gritaba. Asuka se comenzó a reír, estaba claro que el joven seguía medio dormido por lo que era una situación bastante cómica. Nadie se molesto en detenerlo, el joven se percato de lo que hacia ya en la puerta del auto de Misato, notando que nadie lo seguía. Un tanto perturbado por la situación y del porque nadie lo seguía regreso al departamento, al entrar observo a ambas mujeres. Asuka se encontraba descostillándose de risa, mientras que Misato se limitaba a verlo de una forma enojada. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto ya mas calmado.

"No hay ataque de Ángel, Shinji" dijo la mujer, pero ese tono de voz tenia un tono frió de enojo puro, que elimino la risa de Asuka inmediatamente. "Vengo llegando de la reunión de padres y maestros" Ante esas palabras ambos jóvenes se helaron. ¿Qué podría ser? Ellos tenían buenas calificaciones, se comportaban relativamente bien. "No hay nada malo con sus notas o comportamiento, mas bien son rumores… rumores sobre ustedes" dijo severamente.

"¿Rumores?" preguntaron a la vez, sin entender a que rumbo iba la conversación.

"Si, sobre ustedes dos. Normalmente los estudiantes solamente andan con esos rumores, pero si llegan a los profesores es que algo pasa. Así que díganme, ¿Qué hay entre ambos?" dijo la mujer siguiendo el tono de total enojo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y al igual que la primera vez que ella hizo esa insinuación se comenzaron a reír. "¡Que! ¡Yo no noto la gracia!" grito enojada, callando la risa de los jóvenes.

"Misato, sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros" dijo Shinji negando la acusación, no se notaba nada extraño en su comportamiento al decir la respuesta, por lo que no estaba mintiendo.

"Además… ¿Qué clase de rumores son los que corren entre nosotros?" pregunto curiosa, sabía lo que decían los jóvenes de la escuela, pero nada que hubiera rumores entre los maestros, esto sin duda le daba curiosidad a la pelirroja.

"Bueno… dicen… que ustedes… tienen sexo en la escuela" comento un tanto avergonzada, al parecer todo había sido su imaginación. No podía creer que hubiera terminado cayendo en los rumores de los maestros, además si algo ocurría entre ellos, ella sabía y confiaba en que se lo dirían.

"¡¡QUE!!" gritaron totalmente rojos ante tal acusación que por cierto era bastante vergonzosa para ellos.

"¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡Los maestros son solo unos pervertidos!" gritaba la pelirroja entre varios insultos en su idioma natal, mientras que Shinji estaba rojo y con la cabeza gacha, sin poder emitir un sonido de protesta adicional. "¡Lo peor es que no puedo creer que le siguieras la corriente a ellos!"

"Lo… lo siento Asuka, pero no lo pude evitar. Prometo que los compensare, mañana los llevare a comer a un restaurante caro, lo prometo" rápidamente la mujer se observo su muñeca donde tenia un reloj. "¡Se me va a hacer tarde para la cita con Kaji! ¡Chicos! En verdad lo lamento, aquí les dejo dinero para que encarguen pizzas, debo irme" la mujer se volteo para tomar su chaqueta y salio del departamento, dejando a unos confusos Shinji y Asuka.

"¿Crees que sospechen?" pregunto Shinji observando a Asuka, esta le dio una extraña sonrisa.

"Lo dudo, por cierto eres muy bueno mintiendo" halago al joven la pelirroja.

"Bueno, aprendí de la mejor" respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Ha! De no ser por mi no podrías ni dormir… ¡Momento! ¡¡¿Me llamas mentirosa?!!" grito la joven dándose cuenta del doble sentido de la respuesta de Shinji.

"¿Yo? Jamás" replico el joven notando que su respuesta no había reducido para nada el enojo de la pelirroja. Estaba claro que Asuka sabia en que momento mentía Shinji, a diferencia de su guardián. Tratando de reducir el notable enojo de Asuka trato de cambiar el tema. "Hay que llamar para pedir pizza" anuncio alejándose y yendo hacia el teléfono. "¿De que quieres tu?"

"A otro perro con ese hueso" respondió enojada acercándose hacia Shinji, quien estaba acorralado contra la esquina de la sala, donde se encontraba el teléfono junto al sillón en la pequeña sala del departamento de Misato. Se sentía como ratón acorralado, una presa observando a su cazador.

"_¿En que lió me metí?_"

_**Continuara…**_

**_

* * *

_**

ADVERTENCIA:

Este fanfic contendra en un futuro proximo, muy proximo, mejor dicho desde el capitulo sigueinte LEMON. Asi es, sera mi primer fanfic de este tipo. No seran fuertes, relativamente suaves (seran en varios capitulos y obviamente Shinji x Asuka). Este es el unico capitulo T, desde el proximo cambiare la clasificacion a M por alto contenido sexual.

Notas del Autor:

Primero que nada me imagino en lo que estan pensando. ¿Donde demonios estan los capitulos de Kame Hame Ha y Caballero del Caos? Lamento decirles que no estoy en estos momentos en mi casa y por ende no en mi pc. Sali de viaje y por un mal calculo no pude publicar el siguiente capitulo de NGE: Kame Hame Ha antes de irme. Prometo que en cuanto vuelva, que sera en dos semanas mas, lo publicare. Hasta entonces no podre publicar nningun nuevo caputlo de mis fanfics, por lo que decidi trabajar en este provicionalmente. Sera bastante Waff-Romantic-Humor y todo eso. No esperen capitulos muy largos, tratare de hacerlos durar lo mas que pueda, tambien no esperen que ese fanfic sea muy largo. NO ES CROSSOVER.

Muchas gracias a Megashadow13 por la enorme ayuda.

**Hasta entonces lamento hacerles esperar. Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

**Behold the ultimate author!  
Chaos Control!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana de lunes habitual para los ocupantes del departamento. Shinji se despertaba primero con su misión de crear el desayuno para todos, aunque los años pasaran y Misato se casara seguía cocinando de la misma manera o si es posible incluso peor que antes. La segunda en despertarse era Asuka quien entraba al baño para ganarle a Misato y lograr llegar temprano a la escuela, en el caso que se despertara primero la mujer mayor, cosa que era vagamente probable, la joven pelirroja llegaría inevitablemente tarde en compañía de Shinji, ya que esta lo obligaba a esperarla.

El sonido de la ducha del baño despertó a Misato y a su marido, la primera en ir a la cocina fue ella para tomar su cerveza mañanera. Shinji se dedicaba a servir el desayuno calculando el momento en que Asuka saliera del baño. Como si leyera sus pensamientos la despampanante pelirroja salia ya vestida. El pasar del tiempo de los dos últimos años lo único que hizo fue multiplicar su belleza y atributos, ya que su cuerpo ahora es levemente menor al de Misato en apariencia. Seguía siendo igual de temperamental y agresiva, pero en un notable menor grado. Ahora se podía entablar una conversación con ella sin que gritara, en especial con Shinji, aunque en ocasiones se comportaban igual que hace dos años

"Buenos días" anuncio Shinji notando la presencia de ambas mujeres en la mesa, aunque por el grito que daba Misato al beber su cerveza ya la había delatado desde hace tiempo. Lentamente el joven dejo el desayuno en la mesa sentándose a su vez en ella junto a Asuka

Shinji también había crecido, su contextura delgada aun predominaba, pero eso podía compensarlo con su altura, ya que en estos momentos superaba a la de la pelirroja por creces, poniéndose más guapo. Su carácter amable y buen corazón seguían siendo notables, para el alivio de todos había sacado la actitud tranquila de su madre y no el genio de su padre. Esa hubiera sido la catástrofe más grande para todos, otro Gendo Ikari no seria tolerable. Pero lo que en verdad heredo de su padre o por lo menos lo único fue su intimidad, nadie podría predecir lo que el estuviera pensando y en situaciones de presión o cuando se enojaba podía dar la misma mirada aterradora por la que el comandante de NERV era famoso.

"Buenos días" respondieron ambas mujeres a la vez comenzando a comer el desayuno.

Finalmente el ultimo miembro del departamento a pareció en el comedor. Kaji se sentó junto a Misato e inmediatamente intercambiaron un beso profundo, cosa que hizo dar un suspiro entre ambos jóvenes observadores, si había algo que Shinji y Asuka detestaran el presenciar el intercambio de afecto entre ambos adultos, lamentablemente esto seria algo a lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse a presenciar.

"Veo que ya todos están despiertos" dijo el hombre ya comenzando a comer el desayuno. "Como siempre Shinji, esto es delicioso" comento feliz el hombre mientras disfrutaba cada bocado de su comida.

Ahora Kaji ya no trabajaba en NERV. Se dedicaba a trabajar como detective privado, actividad que a sus costumbres le venían bastante bien. Aunque los horarios fueran terribles, siempre le llegaban casos de esposas o esposos que pedían que vigilaran al otro por infieles, que por lo general era verdad y gracias a ello ganaba un buen dinero.

"Gracias Kaji" Respondió Shinji. Siempre el detective le halagaba su alimento, en realidad era lo mínimo que podía hacer, de no ser por el joven piloto estaría condenado a la comida destructiva de su esposa y aunque la amara mucho no le era posible encubrir su asquerosa comida.

"Baka nos vamos o llegamos tarde a clases" anuncio la pelirroja repentinamente mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento. "Gracias por el desayuno" Afortunadamente para ese momento Shinji ya se había terminado el suyo porque la pelirroja simplemente le tomo el brazo para jalarlo hacia la puerta de salida del departamento. Con algo de dificultado logro agarrar su bolso y salieron del departamento. "A ese paso no llegamos a tiempo baka"

Desde el pasillo se podía escuchar al joven reclamando mientras la pelirroja lo arrastraba."Paro Asuka, todavía falta mucho tiempo para que lleguemos tarde a la escuela" se defendía el joven a gritos.

El sonido de la discusión se detuvo e inmediatamente se detuvo todo sonido en el departamento. "¿Has notado si ellos se comportan de una manera extraña últimamente?" pregunto Misato dándole fin al silencio que se había creado por la ausencia de los jóvenes.

Kaji quedo un tanto perplejo ante la repentina pregunta de su esposa. "¿Qué si actúan raro? No, nada extraño" dijo el detective captando el rumbo de las sospechas de Misato. "¿Por qué?"

Misato dio un suspiro. "Es que en la escuela hay rumores sobre ellos, normalmente los ignoro porque son simplemente rumores de niños"

"Aja" comento el antiguo doble agente de NERV entendiendo el razonamiento de su esposa mientras bebía del café dado por Shinji minutos antes

"Pero que el profesor lo dijera me alarmo" dijo finalmente la guardiana de los jóvenes mientras tomaba un pan tostado y se lo ponía en la boca. "Bueno, ya debo irme o llegare tarde a NERV" Sin decir mas Misato fue rumbo al baño dejando a un pensativo Kaji.

--

El profesor ya había comenzado sus clases y como era costumbre Asuka y Shinji no llegaban a clases aun. Los cálculos de Hikari le decían que debían estar por llegar. "Tres… dos… uno…" En ese instante ambos jóvenes cruzaron la puerta del salón interrumpiendo la clase. "Siempre puntuales" se dijo en un tono aburrido por la incomprensible costumbre de su mejor amiga y su amigo. Toda la clase observo de la misma manera este acto, siempre era lo mismo

"¿Saben? No hable con su tutora sobre sus constantes atrasos en la reunión pasada, pero si esto sigue me veré obligado a llamarla para hablar con el director con su problema" Anuncio enojado el profesor ante la habitual falta de respeto de ese par de alumnos. "Esta será mi ultima advertencia, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Ha quedado claro?" varios de los observadores se reían en voz baja por el regaño de los jóvenes.

"Si profesor" dijeron simultáneamente notablemente intimidados por el tono de voz del profesor.

"Así que simplemente se quedaran recuperando horas hoy hasta mas tarde, pueden tomar asiento" dijo finalmente el profesor terminando el tema de conversación.

De esta manera dio comienzo la mañana al igual que siempre desde hace casi tres meses, según la rutina ahora venían las conversaciones entre las clases.

"Es en serio Shinji, ya van casi tres meses desde que llegan tarde a clases. ¿Es que acaso tu esposa te entretiene de mas en la cama?" tecleaba Toji por el teclado enviándole el mensaje por el Chat privado que había iniciado. Kensuke también estaba presente en el Chat pero solo se limitaba a observar.

"Claro que no, simplemente me quedo dormido y no logro hacer los almuerzos con antelación, ya tengo suficiente con Asuka recriminándome" se quejo el joven, dando a entender su respuesta habitual. "ahora para de hablar o el profesor nos va a ver teclear, ya tengo castigo para hoy ¿Recuerdas? No quiero empeorarlo" fue la respuesta final dándole fin al Chat.

Dos muchachas tenían una conversación similar a la de los dos jóvenes. "Entiende que es por ese baka de Shinji que llego tarde, al idiota siempre se le olvidan los almuerzos"

Hikari leía atentamente la respuesta de Asuka, la cual repetía día tras día, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que era mentira, algo andaba mal pero no podía poner su dedo en el que. "Esta bien Asuka, hablamos al receso, no quiero darte mas castigo del que ya tienes"

De esta manera paso el resto del aburrido día de escuela en Tokio-3, sin los Ángeles ya no había mucha variedad en los sucesos del día, no es frecuente ir a NERV, ahora solo iban los jueves para hacer pruebas de sincronización, fuera ello ahora los pilotos EVA se podían llamar adolescentes normales.

Al terminar la clase Kensuke fue el primero en irse por el motivo de que su padre lo llevaría a ver una fragata de combate militar y eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, al sonar el timbre desapareció. Luego se fueron Toji y Hikari, quienes ahora se iban juntos por la sencillísima razón de que eran novios hace más de un año. En ocasiones Hikari se iba con Asuka pero debido a que se debía quedar por el castigo, la única opción viable era Toji, no era como si abandonaba a su amiga en la solidad, después de todo su compañero de castigo es Shinji.

"¿Cómo que se te quedaron los boletos del cine?" grito Hikari enojada por el descuido de su novio. El hecho de que Asuka estuviera castigada no era el único motivo por el que no se iba con ella, era una costumbre para ella y Toji que los lunes fueran al cine.

"Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpaba repetidamente ante su terrible descuido, "No te preocupes, los boletos están en mi banco de la escuela, los traigo en solo un segundo, solo espérame en el parque" pidió desesperado, ya que el parque estaba de camino al cine.

"Bien, pero apúrate o vamos a perdernos la película, eso boletos no se pueden devolver y seguramente estarán agotadas las entradas para toda la semana" gruño Hikari, mientras que Toji iba a corriendo devolviéndose a la escuela "Baka" murmuro.

Toji ya corría por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela con las intenciones de regresar a su salón en busca de sus sagrados par de boletos, pero con forme a que se acercaba a la entrada correspondiente unos murmullos se volvían mas fuertes, además de que sonaba como si corrieran uno de los bancos, seguramente eran Shinji y Asuka que estaban bajo castigo. Lentamente se acerco a la puerta del salón y al observar por la ventana, nada lo preparo para lo que iba a ver dentro.

Asuka estaba sentada sobre un banco y en frente de ella, de pie estaba Shinji capturado por las piernas de la pelirroja que rodeaban sus caderas y su falda levantada. El joven se encontraba abrazando a Asuka con sus manos en la parte de atrás de sus caderas, mientras que ella tenía abrazado al joven por el cuello, ambos compartían un profundo beso. Este no era el único detalle, se podía ver que Shinji tenía sus pantalones abajo mientras que la ropa íntima baja de Asuka colgaba de su pie. El par de pilotos EVA se movían rítmicamente empujando y tirando con sus caderas, esto ocasionaba el rechinido del banco con el piso.

Toji tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba la improbable escena por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. "_No… no puede ser… ellos están…_" Sus vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la charla entre suspiros que daban los jóvenes amantes.

"mmm… si…. Shinji" murmuraba Asuka a una voz que al parecer Toji también podía escuchar si guardaba silencio. "mas rápido baka, me he estado aguantando todo… el día" un leve incremento de velocidad de empuje repercutió en sus caderas. "Si…"

"a-Asuka… me haces sentir tan bien… te… te amo" murmuraba el joven mientras volvía a besar a la pelirroja, evitando que ella gimiera muy fuerte. Se podía ver la batalla de sus lenguas a la distancia, aunque más que una batalla, era un baile.

Finalmente la pelirroja separo labios soltado un gemido nuevamente prendiendo más a su amante. "Baka… yo…. Mmm… yo también te amo… mas… mas rápido" pedía la joven cegada por el éxtasis del acto que realizaban.

Llego un momento en que Asuka salto del banco empujando a Shinji con ella y sacando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el calculo de la pelirroja fue perfecto, Shinji perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre la silla que estaba a sus espaldas, Asuka se sentó sobre el, quedando frente a frente. Shinji puso sus manos en las diminutas caderas de Asuka, esta puso sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, continuaron con el acto, aunque esta vez Asuka llevaba el ritmo al estar sobre Shinji, aunque el también ayudaba aumentando el placer de ambos.

Ahora se besaron nuevamente, acortando mucho mas la distancia de sus cuerpos. Shinji podía sentir de lleno los pechos de Asuka chocando contra el suyo propio, ya que por la estatura de Shinji y a pesar del hecho de que la joven estuviera sentada sobre el se podían ver a los ojos a la misma altura.

"Ya… ya no puedo mas… Shinji…" murmuraba en una voz cegada por el placer que le daba ese movimiento e incrementándolo.

Shinji estaba en las mismas condiciones que la pelirroja, también comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido. "Yo tampoco Asuka…"

Simultáneamente ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer con un ultimo movimiento que Shinji llego a levantar a Asuka con su cadera enterrando su miembro lo mas profundo dentro de ella y ambos dieron un gran grito simultaneo demostrándolo. Finalmente el movimiento se detuvo, exhausto el joven cayo rendido derrumbándose sobre el asiento, Asuka igual de cansada se dejo caer sobre el joven apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji. Pasaron unos segundos y el joven recuperándose un poco, levanto cuidadosamente la cabeza de Asuka poniéndola frente a la suya para luego darle un profundo beso en sus labios que ella respondió de la misma manera. Ya no había placer en este acto, era puro, demostrando todo el amor y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

Toji quien observo toda la situación sin creerlo, se dejo caer sobre el piso aun costado de la puerta del salón. En este momento no podía pensar bien, era demasiado, se había acostumbrado a ver a Shinji y Asuka como amigos, y se niego a verlos de otra manera, convirtiendo la escena anterior en un mundo totalmente bizarro. Antes seguir pensado nuevamente un sonido dentro del salón lo distrajo, esta vez no se levanto, simplemente se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

"Te amo" se murmuraron simultáneamente finalizando el tierno beso que se habían dado. Ahora Asuka puso su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji, mientras ponía sus manos a sus espaldas, el respondió de la misma manera. Ambos inhalaron profundamente sintiendo cómodamente el agradable olor del otro.

"Demonios, desearía poder hacer esto en una cama" se quejo la pelirroja, aunque se notaba que estaba cómoda en este momento.

Shinji solamente presiono aun más fuerte sus brazos que rodeaban a la pelirroja. "A mi también, pero sabes que hasta que nos acostumbremos a esto debemos guardarlo en secreto y si lo hiciéramos en el departamento Misato o Kaji nos podrían descubrir" comento el joven. "Y sigo pensando que no es buena idea hacerlo en la escuela. ¿Que pasa si alguien nos ve?"

"Tonterías, ni Hikari se regresa a la escuela, este lugar es el mas seguro para hacerlo, Baka" dijo levantándose brevemente para solo darle un rápido beso en los labios, luego se perdió en el suave abrazo de su novio. "Y pensar que hoy ya son tres meses" esto ultimo lo murmuro en una voz de ensueño.

"Si, por eso tengo un regalo para ti hoy" comento el muchacho alegre al saber que la pelirroja lo recordara. "Tengo reservaciones para un restaurante solo para nosotros dos"

"¡Baka! ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Misato y Kaji?" pregunto desafiadoramente, estaba claro que ellos no querían que los adultos se dieran cuenta de su relación.

"Nada. Misato tiene turno en NERV, Kaji esta en una investigación nocturna, ninguno de ellos llegara hasta mañana" comento astutamente el joven, pero esto no fue suficiente para calmar a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien que nos conocen nos ven ahí?" preguntándole nuevamente.

"El restaurante al que vamos es de diez pisos y es privado, nadie podría vernos desde el piso numero diez, además tiene una excelente vista nocturna a todo Tokio-3" respondió el joven.

"Vaya, no sabia que fueras tan precavido, ni menos aun romántico" dijo la pelirroja coquetamente mientras se levantaba para ver lentamente para ver los ojos de su amante y novio, a pesar de que ya llevaban meses haciendo esto, ambos estaban sonrojados por el suave tacto del otro.

"Bueno, tengo que ponerme a la altura de mi novia alguna vez, ¿No crees?" pregunto respondiendo al tono coqueto de la pelirroja para darle un profundo beso en sus labios que duro varios minutos dejando a ambos sin aire.

"Vaya…" dijo la pelirroja notando un rose en su entrepierna. "Parece que alguien esta listo para un segundo asalto" este comentario hizo sonrojar a Shinji bacante. "pero sabes tanto como yo que si quieres que vayamos al restaurante debes dejar que me arregle como es debido"

"si… lo se" comento el joven aun un tanto avergonzado.

Lentamente la pelirroja se levanto para ponerse su ropa interior que ahora se encontraba en el piso, mientras que Shinji volvía a poner los pantalones y se arreglaba la camisa. Luego de un último beso ambos salieron del salón como si nada hubiera pasado.

A una distancia razonable, detrás de unos casilleros observaba como ambos pilotos se alejaban sin saber que pensar o hacer, y sin recordar que había dejado plantada a su novia en el parque.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¿Bien? Primer LEMON subido, cualquier comentario de odio, amor u otro lo dejan en los reviews. Espero que para ustedes eso fuera suave, jejeje, pero se vienen muchos mas en camino y supongo que ya varios de ustedes saben porque llegaron tarde en la mañana cuando en verdad habian salido temprano desde el departamento. Pobre Toji, se le viene una vida de infierno de ahora en adelante y ni contar lo que tengo planeado para kensuke. MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Megashadow13 simplemente me ayudo a prolongar mas el fanfic, por ejemplo originalmente hikari se lo iba a encontrar.**

**Respecto a todos los que se leyeron los fanfics en ingles (yo ya lo hice tambien) Les recomiendo en el caso que los pasaran por alto los fanfics "IMPACT" "02" y "Shinji Almigthy" (Para los que no reconoscan el titulo se podia traducir como "Shinji Todopoderoso", asi es, un crossover con la grandiosa pelicula de Jim Carry, Todopoderoso en su version latino o Bruce Almigthy en su version en ingles, Dios se le aparece a Shinji y le ofrese todos sus poderes, los angeles no saben lo que le viene encima, ni menos aun Asuka)**

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

Behold the ultimate pervert!  
Chaos Control!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Toji corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio-3 en dirección al parque donde esperanzadamente esperaba que aun estuviera su novia aun por el enorme retraso. A pesar de que Shinji y Asuka salieron de la escuela hace mas de media hora, el joven no pudo salir sin poder pensar bien, de hecho por el momento solo vagos pensamientos llegaban a su mente. "_¿Qué demonios hago? Shinji… y… Asuka… ¿No será que me golpee la cabeza con algo? No… recuerdo muy bien verlos… pero… ¿y si no eran ellos?... no… por supuesto que eran ellos, si gritaban sus nombres… piensa Toji… piensa… pero si el que siempre piensa no eres tu… es Kensuke… vaya momento para salir de la ciudad_" Entre tanto pensamiento confuso no se dio cuenta del momento en que llego al parque y para su alegría o desdicha Hikari aun estaba presente.

"¡Toji Suzuhara!" grito la joven a todo pulmón siendo escuchado por todos los oídos a mas de treinta metros de distancia, de haber puesto mas atención se podía escuchar a los perros aullar por el dolor en sus oídos; los pájaros y animales cercanos al lugar se alejaban como si pudieran sentir el peligro que se avecinaba. El joven al ver la mirada de enojo puro de su novia trago aire. "¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos llevo esperando! ¿Qué tienes que decir es tu defensa?"

"Yo…" Toji no alcanzo a seguir hablando para formular una defensa apropiada, su novia lo silencio con otro grito.

"¡No quiero oírlo!" grito Hikari aun en notable enfado.

"Pero si me preguntaste ¿Cuál era mi defensa? Yo no…" nuevamente el joven fue interrumpido por el grito de su novia. Verdaderamente ella podía dar mas miedo que Asuka si en verdad se lo proponía, cosa que en este momento estaba logrando, Toji estaba completamente aterrado ante Hikari.

"Así que no tienes defensa. Lo suponía, te apuesto a que te detuviste a jugar videojuegos. No me importa, ¿Ya viste la hora? Son mas de las siete, nos perdimos toda la película, todo por que el buenito de Toji tenia que distraerse viendo una mosca" El enojo de Hikari se detuvo e inmediatamente comenzó a soltar lagrimas y a llorar fuertemente. "lo sabia, es otra chica, estas saliendo a escondidas con alguien mas ¿Verdad?" Ahora las emociones de Hikari eran erráticas.

"_Dios, ¿Cuál fue mi crimen? ¿Fui glotón? ¿Cómo mucho en el almuerzo? ¿Molesto mucho a Shinji y Asuka? ¡Dímelo por favor! ¡Si fue por espiar a las chicas en el baño fue todo idea de Kensuke! ¡Tu lo sabes!_" pensaba el joven lamentándose y buscando su crimen entre sus recuerdos, pero nada grave le venia. "Escucha Hikari, no fue mi culpa, es que cuando regrese al salón me encontré con Shinji y Asuka… ¡Tenían sexo!" grito el joven.

Su novia guardo silencio por varios segundos y Toji se limitaba a observarla seriamente, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a gritarle nuevamente. "Si vas a mentir, hazlo con algo que por lo menos sea creíble. ¿Shinji y Asuka teniendo sexo? ¿En la escuela? Por favor, seria mucho más creíble si Pen Pen bailara tap para el comandante de NERV."

--

En las jefaturas de NERV el comandante estaba sentado en su posición Gendo Ikari y a su lado Fuyutsuki observando atentamente un espectáculo, pero Gendo un tanto aburrido detuvo la música. "Aprobado, pero solo por formalidad, ¿Sabes algo mas que tap?"

"Wark" anuncio el pingüino sacando de atrás de su aleta una flor para ponérsela en su boca, la musía cambio a un estilo mucho mas clásico, después de todo el tango era uno de los grandes bailes antes del segundo impacto, ambos superiores de NERV quedaron satisfechos

"El panorama puede proseguir" dijo en su tono confiado el comandante de NERV. "_En especial si trabaja por pescado_"

--

Luego de dos horas Shinji y Asuka salieron del departamento de Misato, la pelirroja casi había causado un paro cardiaco al joven Ikari con su elegante presentación. Un hermoso vestido rojo con tirantes que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Shinji por su parte llevaba un traje negro elegante, para Asuka el efecto que causaba era grandioso, pese a lo delgado que era el traje le aumentaba fácilmente la edad un par de años.

Shinji y Asuka caminaban dentro del caro restaurante de Tokio-3, solo algunos pocos podían costearse este lugar y el que Shinji la llevara a aquel lugar era totalmente imprevisto, además de que la pelirroja se iba a encargar de agradecerle de una forma muy especial todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por ella. Finalmente se abrió la puerta del ascensor revelando el mágico ambiente que se creaba, lo elegante, la música sumándole el hecho de que eran los únicos en este piso, era todo maravilloso.

"Shinji… yo…" estaba sin palabras, lo único que pudo pensar y hacer fue tomarlo desprevenidamente de su cuello para besarlo profundamente en los labios, al separarse del joven quien aun estaba en las nubes por el potente beso se acerco seductoramente a su oído. "Mas tarde te agradeceré como debe ser…." El aliento de Asuka rozando en su oído fue el toque final para darle toda una colección de imágenes mentales dentro del próximo futuro. "Ahora vamos, tengo mucha hambre" dijo la pelirroja ajeándose levemente para tomar la mano de Shinji y jalarlo hacia la mesa ya marcada, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos involuntarios.

La mesa estaba junto a la ventana, dándoles una vista directa a todas las luces de Tokio-3 que con la oscuridad de la noche causaban una vista maravillosa y totalmente romántica. Caballerosamente Shinji movió el asiento invitando a sentar a la pelirroja, esta acepto cordialmente, para que Shinji se sentara frente a ella. El mesero llego para tomar la orden, otra vez para la sorpresa de la pelirroja la comida del menú era americana. Ansiosamente la pelirroja ordeno junto a Shinji.

Cuando el mesero se fue ambos comenzaron a habar animadamente, tal y como lo habían hecho este par de años, la amistad que habían generado les había generado una confianza mutua muy grande lo que facilito mucho este nivel de relación que presentaban en este momento. Esta era una de las razones por la que habían pasado al sexo tan rápidamente en su relación, se conocían demasiado bien, sabían lo que al otro le gustaba, lo que soñaba, lo que odiaba e incluso lo que pensaba, aunque ello era gracias al entrenamiento de sincronización que tuvieron años atrás, quien creería que seria tan efectivo y tan útil en su vida amorosa.

El mesero regreso con los pedidos, un caliente y enorme bistec se posaba sobre sus platos con un ligero acompañamiento. La comida quedo en segundo plano, ya que el ambiente era perfecto y por fin podían pasar tiempo juntos sin estar pendientes de que pudieran descubrirlos. Al terminar su cena y mientras pedían el postre paso algo que no esperaban. La puerta del ascensor se abrió revelando dos caras familiares a los jóvenes, Misato y Kaji venían cómodamente hablando en dirección hacia ellos.

Asuka fue la primera en darse cuenta de la terrible situación. A una velocidad increíble y pocas veces vista, salvo al momento de una liquidación de ropa en una tienda importante, Asuka se escondió bajo la mesa y por debajo jalo a Shinji, quien se encontraba totalmente perplejo ante extraño acto de su novia.

"¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto recuperándose de la acción de su novia, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa al ser jalado tan desprovistamente.

"¡Baka! ¡Mira por debajo del mantel!" grito en susurro. "Con cuidado" murmuro finalmente.

El joven sin entender la petición de su novia obedeció, lentamente levanto el mantel para ver el motivo del pánico de Asuka e inmediatamente a el también le entro, aunque fue reemplazado rápidamente con un enojo incontenible. En una mesa contigua se sentaban Kaji y Misato. "¡Misión de espionaje! ¡Turno en NERV! ¡Esos simplemente se están escapando, de seguro que es ahí donde se va el dinero que falta a fin de mes. ¡Y yo dándoles de mi sueldo de piloto!" murmuro dando numerables maldiciones.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" dijo la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa bajo la extraña situación de presión. "Pero… ¿como?"

"Si te das cuenta, las mesas están por todas paredes de la ventana y por el muro de en frente hasta llegar al baño, si pudiéramos llegar hasta ahí podríamos buscar desde ahí una salida, desde aquí no se puede ver mucho y el ascensor esta en plena sala, no podríamos llegar ahí sin ser vistos" explico el joven. Asuka estaba conforme con el plan de su novio, estaba claro que era la opción más posible.

Ahora con gran cuidado los joven pasaron por debajo de mesa en mesa hasta llegar en frente a la puerta del baño, ambos observaron un momento en el que pudieran entrar sin ser vistos por los adultos. "¡Ahora! ¡Están hablando con el mesero!" grito Asuka. Ambos salieron con algo de torpeza por debajo de la silla y entraron al baño.

"Eso estuvo cerca" murmuro el joven entre suspiros por el gran estrés que se había formado por el miedo a ser descubiertos. Para su infortunio el baño era diminuto, con suerte había espacio para mantenerse de pie. Cuando finalmente se calmaron un poco ambos notaron algo. Asuka estaba en frente de Shinji obligada a estar apegada a él por lo diminuto del baño. Ambos se encontraban sudando y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Impulsivamente Shinji no pudo evitar besar a Asuka quien también estaba pensando lo mismo. Este acto fue el desencadenante para actos más y mas osados, se abrazaron dándose carisias mientras continuaban con el beso.

Shinji soltó los labios de Asuka para dirigir su boca al cuello de ella, generando un gran suspiro de respuesta. La pelirroja levanto su pie derecho a un costado de la cadera de Shinji, mientras este movía sus manos hacia su muslo. Los sonidos de placer eran mas y mas frecuentes, notando esto el joven dirigió su atención nuevamente a los labios para callarla. Asuka movió sus manos que estaban en la espalda del joven hacia el pantalón, abriendo el cinturón con una gran habilidad, para luego abrir el botón y bajar su bóxer, Shinji simultáneamente levanto la parte de abajo del vestido que ya estaba algo levantado por la pierna de Asuka, puso sus manos debajo de el para sacar la parte baja de sus ropa intima.

"Rápido… Shinji…" dijo Asuka con lujuria, el calor en el diminuto baño había aumentando empañando el espejo presente.

Su novio totalmente encendido por las palabras de Asuka, tomo a la pelirroja su cintura sentándola sobre el lavamanos, para facilitarle el trabajo de sacar la prenda que le estorbaba. Una vez ya deshechos del estorbo, Shinji entro en Asuka quien aun estaba sobre el lavamanos generando un gran quejido de placer de ambos, que fue silenciado hábilmente por un beso simultaneo, el movimiento era sincronizado y su ritmo aumentaba mas y mas, así como los besos, las caricias y el placer de ambos.

"ahhh… Asuka… ahhh… ya…" el joven no pudo continuar ya que fue silenciado por los labios de la pelirroja en un apasionado beso, un beso que respondía con lo que iba a decir el joven, pero justo antes del movimiento de caderas final un golpe en la puerta enfrió los ánimos a ambos y la sensación culminante tuvo que parar.

"¿Hay alguien?" pregunto una voz del otro lado que movía la perilla de la puerta, por suerte a Shinji se le ocurrió poner el cerrojo al entrar en el baño. Ninguno de los jóvenes pudo responder, aunque eran varias las razones de este motivo: aun se encontraban saliendo del placer, estaban paralizados por el miedo a ser descubiertos, tanto así que Shinji aun tenia su miembro dentro de Asuka y la razón mas importante de todas, la voz que pedía entrar era Kaji.

"Esta… ocupado…" Asuka fue la que respondió fingiendo su voz en una tonalidad áspera, casi sonando enferma por algo viral, fue muy convincente, lo suficiente como para tranquilizar al detective que estaba escuchando el interior del baño.

"oh… lo siento por la intromisión señorita" el hombre se alejo buscando otro baño cercano. Ambos jóvenes escucharon atentamente los pasos que se alejaban de ellos más y más dando un suspiro de alivio.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja sintió el pulso de Shinji que mostraba que aun estaba dentro de ella. A pesar del terrible suceso anterior que amenazo con descubrir su situación actual, no fue tomado en cuenta, por lo que continuaron su acto de amor dentro del baño.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron dos horas en aquel lugar. Una vez exhaustos, Shinji se asomo para ver si Kaji y Misato se habían ido, para su alivio la mesa de ellos estaba vacía. El joven le dio la señal a la pelirroja y ambos disimuladamente salieron del baño, obviamente ya arreglados del acto anterior, dirigiéndose a su mesa para pagar la cena ya arruinada. Ambos bajaron por el ascensor y caminaron por las calles de Tokio-3 de regreso a su departamento.

"Perdón Asuka" dijo Shinji interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos, el joven sonaba bastante lastimado. "Por mi culpa pasamos un mal rato y toda nuestra cena quedo arruinada, debí pensar que algo así pasaría" el joven no despegaba su vista del sueño.

La pelirroja tomo su mano y paro de caminar, este extrañado la miro, para su sorpresa Asuka tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. "Baka… es verdad que no sabias que Misato o Kaji entrarían al mismo restaurante y que pasamos un gran riesgo por ello, pero antes de que llegaran pasamos un hermoso momento juntos y… respeto al baño… yo me divertí bastante…" Esto último lo dijo con notable sonrojo. "Pero para la próxima vez déjame escoger a mi el lugar de la cita" mientras le mostraba su lengua divertidamente.

El ánimo desdichado del joven desapareció igualando la sonrisa de su novia. "Si… Gracias Asuka"

"Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que tenias planeado luego de la cena?" pregunto un tanto curiosa mientras jalaba a Shinji de su mano, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

"Simplemente una caminata por el parque" respondió descuidadamente Shinji, haciendo notar que tenia un plan entre manos aumentando la curiosidad de Asuka, pero el joven le dio un suave apretón para luego jalarla a un corto beso, haciéndola olvidar levemente la futura sorpresa.

En el camino nuevamente hablaron como antes de que Misato y Kaji arruinaran su cena, cosas cotidianas, bromas, escuela, sueños, todo era motivo de conversación hasta que llegaron a la mitad del parque de Tokio-3 donde se encontraba una fuente de agua funcionando. Asuka levanto una ceja en señal de sospecha.

"Se que no es mucho" dijo el joven cambiando el tema de conversación de golpe. "Pero no se como expresarte lo que siento, me has dado los dos mejores años de mi vida con tu amistad y la haz hecho un sueño con estos últimos tres meses. Como dije esto es nada comparado a lo que me has dado, pero no pude hacer nada mejor" de su bolsillo saco un hermoso collar de oro, en el centro tenia una pequeña insignia con la letra A, que al reverso decía. "_Porque eres la luz de mi alma_. _Tu baka._"

Asuka al leer las palabras no pudo contener su llanto, sin soltar tal precioso regalo abrazo a Shinji posando su cabeza en su pecho. "Baka… yo no puedo llevar eso…" dijo aun llorando profundamente. Shinji estaba paralizado, ¿No podía llevarlo? ¿Acaso no lo amaba? Pero Asuka se separo levemente para que el joven pudiera ver sus ojos ahora brillosos por las lágrimas. "No te das cuenta de que si lo llevo puesto notaran que estamos juntos"

"¿Ehh? Pero si no tiene mi nombre" dijo un tanto confuso, tanto por las lagrimas de Asuka y por la extraña oración anterior.

"Baka, seria obvio que al llevar esto puesto, es porque alguien me lo regalo y me preguntarían de inmediato, yo no podría mentir al decir quien me lo dio, porque si mintiera… me estaría mintiendo" Si antes el joven Ikari estaba confundido, ahora no hay palabra creada aun para describirlo. Sin mas la pelirroja lo beso, este beso sabia salado por las lagrimas de la pelirroja, pero fuera de eso fue como si a través de el probara el alma de la pelirroja, estaba demostrando todo lo que sentía a través de ello.

Se separaron por falta de aire. "¿Por qué estas llorando?" pregunto el joven angustiado por ver esas lagrimas en su rostro.

"¡Si que eres Baka! ¡Acaso no puedo llorar por ser extremadamente feliz!" grito enfadada. Ahora Shinji se sintió como el idiota mas grande del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo dudar de ella? ¿Cómo después de todo lo que habían pasado? Nuevamente abrazo a la pelirroja continuando su interrumpido beso. Luego de esto se separaron para simplemente abrasarse y sentarse en una banca cercana. "¿Qué estas esperando?" pregunto la pelirroja repentinamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" respondió con otra pregunta, sin entender a lo que se refería.

"¿Me vas a poner el collar o que?" pregunto extendiendo el collar a sus manos.

Pasara lo que pasara Shinji no podía entender a las mujeres. "Pero si dijiste que no lo podías llevar"

"Dije que no lo podía llevar frente a otros, pero siempre estará junto a mi, además… desde el día en que le digamos al mundo lo nuestro no me separare de el… de el ni de ti" dijo la joven con un tono tranquilo. Shinji entendiendo las palabras de Asuka, se levanto poniéndose a su espalda y cuidadosamente puso el collar en el lugar de su dueña. Tal ves este no iba a estar ahí por mucho, ni en un futuro próximo, pero la joven lo dejaría siempre cerca de ella como recuerdo constante de la persona que había robado su corazón, de su baka… de su Shinji.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas del Autor:**

**Nuevamente otro capitulo en linea, se que me quedo cursi y todo eso, no tienen que decirlo, pero puse todo mi corazon en ello. El secreto no esta revelado del todo, no hasta que todos sepan y vamos... Es toji... hasta Pen Pen podria ser tomado mas enserio que el. Veamos que pasara cuando regrese Kensuke... ¿Le creera o no?**

**En otro tema, espero que algunos se paseen por el capitulo uno de "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kame Hame Ha" notaran un "interesante" incremento de duracion ya que esta en su version definitva (En realidad esta hace tiempo, pero se me olvidaba anunciarlo), no se si todos los capitulos creceran tanto como ese, pero es un buen ejemplo y para los fanaticos que tengan los OST o SoundTraks de Evangelion y Dragon Ball disfrutaran bastante bien ese capitulo jejeje....**

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos**

**I am the ultimate Knight!  
Chaos Control!**


End file.
